


Candy

by wittlekitty449



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Geralt's Possessive, Light Bondage, M/M, Size Kink, Spanking, Twink Jaskier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittlekitty449/pseuds/wittlekitty449
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier have been friends for a long time, and decide to go to a party together that's been thrown by their questionable friend Yennefer. After leaving Jaskier alone for a moment to talk to Yennefer, he comes back to the poet being sexually harassed.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	Candy

"I really don't see the point in being here." Geralt grumbles for the fourth time since they've arrived. Jaskier had somehow managed to convince the man to accompany him to Yennefer's party, but Geralt is starting to regret letting the little poet talk him into it. Jaskier sighs and turns to look up at Geralt with a little scrunch of his nose that Geralt _absolutely does not _think is cute.__

__"Look now mister, you agreed to come to this party with me, so stop complaining and try to enjoy yourself." Jaskier says, poking Geralt in the chest to emphasize his words. With a smirk he refuses to let Jaskier see, Geralt rolls his eyes and walks over to the couch, ignoring the couple making out on it as he sits down next to them, resting his elbow on the arm of the couch. For a moment, Geralt thinks the smaller man ran off to go talk to some people or ramble about poetry to any poor soul he comes across; however, he's shocked when Jaskier suddenly plops on his lap and starts talking to him as though it's the most natural thing in the world._ _

__"So have you _seen _the dress Yennefer is wearing? The black one with the lace top and open back? It's so~ pretty, don't ya think Geralt? Geralt? Hellooo?" Jaskier ends his small rant with a waving hand in Geralt's face, and causes the man to grunt and sigh, acting like his arm hasn't snaked around the little poet's small waist to hold him steady. "I haven't seen that temptress yet." He grunts, rolling his eyes at Jaskier's dramatic gasp and hiding his disappointment when Jaskier slides to his feet with his hands on his hips. "Come on, we're going to find her and say hi. This is her party and we were invited, it's only polite. And no arguing." He says as he tugs on Geralt's arm, only letting go when the man stands up with an exasperated sigh and a roll of his eyes.___ _

____He trails behind Jaskier, his eyes slowly making it's way from the poet's mess of brown hair to the round shape of his ass. The image of Geralt pounding that ass flashes through his mind and he has to pause to get his thoughts together. Jaskier somehow notices this and turns to look at him, jutting out his hip and resting his hand on the delectable curve. "I know you dislike the woman, but it's common courtesy Geralt." He huffs, and Geralt just nods with an inaudible swallow. Jaskier glances behind him and perks up, a smile on his face as he walks over to Geralt and turns him around with his hands on the man's chest, and Geralt refuses to think about how his heartbeat picks up at the little poet's closeness._ _ _ _

"Look Geralt, there she is now. Go say hi!" He says, leaving no room for protests as he all but pushes the man towards the temptress, who is standing next to the TV and talking to a group of girls. Geralt sighs before walking over to her, thinking of all the ways he could punish the poet for making him go out and socialize. Many of his methods include a bed, restraints, and a belt. He wonders what it would be like to have the little musician bent over his knee, his hands tied behind his back while Geralt thrashes his ass with his belt.

Geralt shudders and turns his attention towards Yennefer, who's looking at him with a look of amusement, as though she could read his inner turmoil. "My my my, I didn't expect to see you here at my party. I suppose our little musician brought you here?" She asks, knowing that her words will have some effect on Geralt. She is not wrong, as Geralt narrows his eyes at her and bares his teeth, almost growling at the thought of Jaskier belonging to anyone but himself. Yennefer chuckles and rests her hand on her hip, and Geralt can't help but notice that it doesn't have the same appeal as when Jaskier does it.

"Calm down, you big oaf. I'm just messing with you, I don't want the annoying little bird anyway." She rolls her eyes, and Geralt tenses up considerably, but before he can growl out a word, Yennefer glances behind him and frowns. "Hmm... It looks as though you should go rescue your helpless songbird." She says, nodding her heads towards whatever it is she's looking at. Geralt turns around and freezes, his heart rate picking up as everything goes red; Jaskier is pinned to a wall by some drunken bastard, who's touching him in places he shouldn't be.


End file.
